Terriblemente fiel
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Relato dedicado al personaje de Saruman, tristemente incomprendido por el resto de la Tierra Media. RIP Sir Christopher Lee, que Eru Ilúvatar os dé paz en Mandos.


_**Descargo: **_**Creo que me saldría rentable escribir una plantilla tipo "No me pertenece nada de nada, todo es de Tolkien, bla bla bla". La terminaría amortizando XD Bueno, pues eso. Que se haga millonario otro, que no me pertenece nada. **

_._

_Esta historia participó en el reto de septiembre __Los malos del cuento,__ del foro __Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet __quedando en primer lugar._

_._

**Terriblemente fiel**

_._

_._

La mano blanca. Zarquino. _Curumo. Curunír_. Saruman. Demasiados nombres detrás de los que ocultarse. Y a ello se había visto obligado, ciertamente… A pesar de que un poder como el suyo no debería esconderse, nunca. El poder que viene del conocimiento, del estudio, de la mente.

El conocimiento nos hace libres. Nos hace poseedores de la verdad y, en consecuencia, nos hace poderosos. Ése es el tipo de poder que a él le interesa, el que siempre buscó. El que sólo los necios no quieren. ¡Que _Olórin_ se quede con su blanco inmaculado! Él vestirá de colores, los mismos que componen la blancura misma. En cierto modo, _Mithrandir _nunca podrá ser superior a lo que él ya es. No sabría cómo… y aun sabiéndolo no tendría las agallas necesarias. La empatía con los débiles de entendederas —que no de carácter— siempre fue su perdición.

Y ahí estaba él, con su graciosa compañía. Una banda de variopintas marionetas, incapaces de ver los hilos de seda que ataban sus extremidades y bailaban al son de la música que tocaba el destino para ellos; confiados e ignorantes de que ni la mano ni la viva voz de _Námo_ tenía que ver en su trazado. Pero contento había de tener al señor del destino y de los muertos tal disposición, si se había permitido al peregrino gris regresar.

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo durante unos segundos para tranquilizarse: se había vuelto una obsesión absurda. La vuelta de Gandalf al mundo de los vivos le irritaba más de la cuenta y le hacía perder los estribos; en parte por la injusticia cometida y en parte abrumado por su propia ignorancia. Desconocía hasta qué punto los _Ainur _eran capaces de tales trucos. Se asomó a una de las ventanas de la torre, apoyándose en el postigo, en un intento de disminuir el incipiente dolor de mollera con la brisa fresca que entraba por ella. Consiguió el efecto contrario. Estaba muy debilitado pero eso no disminuía su rabia o su odio. Aun teniendo la boca como un secarral escupió al vacío, despreciándolos a todos.

Abajo, los pastores de árboles desmantelaban todo aquello que él había tardado media eternidad en construir. Esos malditos medianos se comían su comida y se fumaban su tabaco. Un soberano monigote había diezmado el ejército que tanta magia, sudor y preocupaciones le había costado conseguir, y un reyezuelo sin corona pretendía arrebatarle sus tierras y su casa en nombre de un muerto. Isildur. Valiente haragán. Un mercenario sin escrúpulos que habría vendido a su madre a un lupanar si tan sólo le hubieran dejado echar un último vistazo al anillo forjado en Mordor antes de morir. Ésa era la escoria que se llenaba el buche con patochadas, ínfulas de grandeza y los grandes aires que su supuesta superioridad moral le otorgaban.

¿Acaso creían ellos que eran los únicos que habían luchado contra Sauron? ¿Se creían especiales por ello? Él mismo le había expulsado del Bosque Negro, lo que en su momento consideró una victoria. Pero nadie parecía hacer gala del don de la memoria, ni siquiera el que ahora se hacía llamar "el Blanco". Eran una gran panda de desagradecidos… todos. Si no hubiera sido por sus artes, las mismas que ahora despreciaban, Arda y ellos mismos habrían ardido bajo el fuego del _maia _mucho antes. Y no había recibido más que críticas por sus desvelos.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que se había opuesto a Sauron por última vez. Muchos antes de comprender cuánto le necesitaba. Se necesitaban, en cualquier caso. Por eso no le había importado arriesgarlo todo: no le importó en absoluto aliarse con el enemigo, lo que obtuvo a cambio bien lo valía. No le importó lo que los ilustres ignorantes dijeran a sus espaldas. Él era perseverante y, sobre todo, terriblemente fiel a sí mismo. No le afectaban para nada los comadreos entre elfos o enanos, o cualquier raza maldita de aquellas tierras. No les necesitaba.

Tanto trabajo en balde, tanto conocimiento desperdiciado… ¡No, no podía ser! ¡No iba a dejar que se echara todo a perder! Idearía un plan para escapar al cautiverio, mandaría a esos _ents_ entrometidos a hibernar… ¡O les prendería fuego! Y seguiría adelante con su plan de poner en marcha todo lo que había aprendido. Los necios tienen miedo al cambio, al dolor. Pero como desagradable ha de ser la cura para el enfermo, él terminaría convirtiendo Arda en un mundo que tarde o temprano les dejaría a todos maravillados.


End file.
